6
by TexusAlexander
Summary: The story of how things could have gone for six if things had gone a bit different.


I do not own anything from the alien, predator or alien vs predator franchises (including Aliens vs. Predator). Many of the charactor's from this story are not my property such as six, dr. groves and mr. weyland. I also do not own the rights to most if not all the fictional places in this story.

Hello and thank you for reading my story. I am certain that many of the facts from this story will not align with facts from the alien/predator universe which i am sorry for. I am also sorry that despite my efforts my grammar is horrible at times. These are things that i would love to fix so if you would please comment on them and tell me how to fix i will when i get a chance. thank you. I got writers block at a few stages during this so if some of the writing seems repetetive or lesser that other parts, I'm sorry.

She felt so comfortable. Soft, warm, wet flesh surrounded her. She couldn't imagine being more comfortable. Then all off a sudden vibrations shook the world around her, the tender muscle that cradled her began to tighten and loosen rapidly. And the delicate ground on which she lay began to sway and jolt. Despite the hope that the comfort that had held her just a minute ago would come back, she moved into position to do what she had to do. As she moved, the frightened man that she was in began to yell. It occurred to her that the act that she was about to perform would kill this man, she wasn't sure how she felt about this. It caused her no hesitation or remorse, it simple interested her. If she could escape him without ending his life, she would kill him when she got out. But she did almost wish that she could thank him for his comfortable chest. She crawled back as far as she could (ignoring the screams of pain from her host) and lunged forward, splitting his skin and muscle, and cracking his chest, not enough to leave hole, but enough to make him scream for help at the top of his lungs. She lunged again, this time breaking all the way through his chest and sending her through the outer layer of his skin. It was much brighter, dryer, colder and generally less comfortable outside of her now dead host. It took her a few seconds to adjust to her new surrounding and another few to identify everything around her. Soon the only two questions she had (or at least the only two questions that seemed pressing) were: what's this metal thing above me and why can't I move around. It soon dawned on her that the answer to both these questions was: I'm in a container!

As soon as she realized this, she turned around, crawled back inside her still dead host and headed towards his mouth. Outside, she could hear a door opening, then humans talking. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but they sounded distant so it was apparent that they had started their collection with the host next to hers. Upon realizing that she was in a container, it became obvious that her host was where he was for the purpose of harvesting the her for scientific purposes. As she reached the throat, she could hear the scientists coming closer and although their voices were still muffled, she could tell that they had realized that she had escaped the container. She knew that at her size she could do no real damage to them, so as she moved through the fresh corps's throat, she prepared to let out a large screech with the hope that she could scare them away. This strategy proved to be affective as she half exited his throat screeching, causing the scientist to run screaming to the window in the adjacent wall, showing another room with a third scientist inside. For a moment she felt triumphant as the scientists banged against the glass begging to be let out, however she realized the error in this when the scientist looked over at a large red button, the sight of which filled her with fear. She wasn't sure why she feared it but she did know that there was a good reason to, both because every molecule of her existence was telling her so and because when the two scientists in the room saw the third looking at the button, they begged him not to press it. Despite their begging however, the the scientist did press the button, causing large amounts of searing hot steam to flood the room. She cried out in pain but to no avail. The only thing she could see was steam and the only thing she could hear was of that steam escaping from vents all around the room. Excruciating pain overtook her, the only thing that she could think apart from: AAAHHH! was: I should have stayed in that damn chest. Then it stopped, just like that the steam subsided and slowly so did the majority of the pain. She looked to the floor to see that the two scientist in the room were both dead and then to the window that now showed two people behind it instead of one. Upon looking closer at the second man, she once again found herself filled with a strong instinctive emotion, however this time the the emotion was not fear, but hate. She tried to look closer and make out his features in the hope that her apparent inherent knowledge might shed some light on who this man was and why she had such resentment for him, however instead she found her vision becoming blurry and her strength beginning to fade. As she realized that she was passing out from the intensity of the last few minutes, she hoped that the fact that the scientist and the mysteriously hated man behind the window had decided not to continue to bombard her with steam meant that they where not going to kill her just yet.

Thank you again for reading my story, please comment if you would like to read more. :)


End file.
